Never that simple
by forevertwilightluver
Summary: takes place in new moon. Bella never told Edward she was not human. but when bella and alice go 2 save edward. no vampire expected 2 see bellas flame up and kill jane. now every vampire wants her, dead or alive. will things go back 2 normal? ExB 1st fanfc
1. Chapter 1

Summary of the story: takes place in new moon. Bella never told Edward she was not human, that she is the scariest thing out there. But, when bella and Alice go 2 save Edward from dying, they go to the volturi but the vampires were not expecting bella to kill Jane after she shocked Edward. Now every vampire in the world wants her, dead or alive.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! but I will make up new vampires.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Alice, I know that I usually ask you to slow down, but could you PLEASE hurry up! Edward could already be dead!" I yelled frantically.

"Don't worry! He wont go into the sun for another 15 minutes." Alice sighed as her took in my expression. "But I will hurry up for your sake."

_Thanks._ I thought. I cant be more anxious to see Edward right now. If only I had told his family about me, then I would be in his arms as he whispers to me........NO! Even if I told him what I was, he would still leave me. He no longer loved me and he would be afraid of what I was. A monster. I wanted to laugh when I remembered him telling me that he was the scariest thing out there. Ha! If only he knew.

_Flashback_

_I was assorting my salad when I dropped my apple. Of course, the prefect adonis himself caught the apple with his foot._

"_What do you want Edward?" I said coldly. I may have a HUGE crush on him but as he put it he did not want to be my friend._

" _I miss you. I don't think I can stay away from you any longer. So can we be friends?" he asked curious, and sincerely. _**(A.N/ I know that may not be what he said but I don't feel like** **reading twilight over or watching the movie again.)**

"_Oh....but why did you say you did not want me to be friends with you? What, are you bipolar?" I asked coldly _**(A.N/ sorry but im Team Jacob and I want her 2 be feisty, she is the****scariest thing out there anyway.)**

"_I said it would be better that we were not friends, not that I did not. Im one of the scariest tings out there and if you were smart, you would stay away."_

_Flashback_

_Maybe I should have been smart and stayed away.._No! my memories of Edward are one of my favorite things to think about, even though the thought of him makes me want to die, ending the suffering there.

"BELLA! God you were complaining about not getting here in time and your day dreaming when we get here. What am I going to do with you?"

I took that as my que to leave. Time had gone by fast. I jumped out, running faster than a normal vampire. I did not care anymore if Alice saw if I was not human anymore, I wanted to see my Edward. I ran to the building behind the large clock, when I saw him. His messily arrayed hair of bronze, lean and strong built, but not as large biceps as Emment. I arrived behind the building next to him, just as he was about to step out into the sunlight.

"EDWARD! Please don't do this!" I yelled, hoping I was not to late.

"Bella?"

Black now was consuming me, as I fell into unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Note to Stephine Meyer. Me and other twilight luvers would like to thank u for writing the series. And p.s. if u know any real vamps, tell them to come 2 my house and bite me. Just saying cause I want 2 be a vampire, a veggie one at least.

Thanks to the people that reviewed the story. Thanks for the feed back. Updating soon.

_last chapter_

"_EDWARD! Please don't do this!" I yelled, hoping I was not to late._

"_Bella?"_

_Black now was consuming me, as I fell into unconscious._

Chapter 2

Ug! Were am I? God this place looks like a-OH MY GOSH im in a house full of vampires! _Well what was your first hint, the creepy cave like room or the red-eyed pale things?_

"Bella! How nice that your awake. Edward here has been very worried about you. Now that your awake I could ask you a few questions?" A red-eyed vampire asked. He looked familiar, as if I had seen him in a painting....OH DUH! He was in the picture Carlisle showed me. I think his name is Ari, Are...oh yah Aro. I was not expecting that he would be so polite to me from what Edward's family told me.

"Um....sure?"

"Good. For a second I thought I was going to have to ask Jane to persuade you a little bit. Now because im not able to read your mind, and because your human, I would like to keep you and your friends hear for a few days if you do not mind?'

"No not at all, Edward is that ok with you?" epp! As I turned to look at him I feel his frustration and angry radiating of at him when I said that.

"YES I MIND! Bella you are only human, why would you want to stay in a house full of vampires, especially human blood drinkers!"

"Like one of my favorite writers once said, _tis not wrong until done._" **(A.N/ I don't know if anyone really said that but I just felt like saying that.)** And with that I began to walk to the door so I could look around the castle, when I accident bumped into Jane. I didn't think there was anything unusual, unfortunately my senses were not plugged at that moment.

"What are you? I shock you and you just keep walking! I don't care if your Edward's play toy, im hungry!" big mistake.

I know I should be keeping my powers and species a secret but when a mature vampire is charging toward you, blood red eyes ready for a kill. You have to defend your self. Without even noticing it I sent her flying toward the wall, in pieces and burning before even reaching the stone-blocked wall.

"Bella? What are you?"

Opps. Now I have to explain, the Torri will not be happy. **(A.N/ thats the royal what ever she is, like the Volturi.)**


	3. author note sorry

Author note

Sorry but I forgot 2 put this in the last chapter.

If any of u guys have a name I could use for the speices that bella is then plz review and tell me! Thank! All of my readers are the best. Read my other story BOUT the maxium rides series. It soooooooo funny. Me and my friend randomly made up the story in 5th period history


	4. stories

Hey thanks to the people that reviewed my story. If you like the maxium ride series, then check out my other story called what would happen if max died? Its sooooo funny. Thanks again. :D

_last chapter_

"_Bella? What are you?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

I look around the room, there were ten red eyed vampires, thinking there will be war, 2 golden eyed vampires, ones I loved, but did not love me back. How am I supposed to lie, I cant tell then the truth.....maybe I could use some magic, just to get me out of here? No, the Torri will know and for sure get rid of me. Im already on the edge their patience, they have only been letting me go with a warning because they know how powerful I am. They think of me as a powerful weapon, as I know myself as a dark, brutal curse.

"Alice?"

"Im sorry, we need to know if your going to hurt us. Have you always been like this. You know, powerful enough to kill a vampire?" I nodded.

"Bella, love? Just explain and then we can go. Please, just tell us." Edward, calm and relaxed, as always. He probably thinks that im either a very powerful vampire.

"I.....edward.......um.........please. I cant do this. Don't make me tell you."

"Bella Swan. You have two chooses," said aro. Of course two chooses, like my two chooses when they thought I was human, death or vampirism. "you can tell us or we will be forced to kill you. So what is your choose."

"Why don't we kill the VERMIN NOW! That bitch killed my mate, why cant we get over with this now! She is obviously a threat." oops I forgot. Alec was jane's mate. I don't see what he saw in her, she was rude and self centered, but maybe there was more to her.

"No, now remember brother, she has a choose. Now bella, what do you choose, we would like to get on with things because some of us are becoming very anxious because they see you as a threat."

Oh no! I have to...I have to tell them the truth now. Well here goes nothing. "Well as some of you think, I am a threat. And I was never a human. My kind......we can seem as a human to fool vampires and other magical beings. We were sent down from heaven. But I was different....I......um" wait I don't have to explain to them what I am, well I do, but what if they decide to start the war. I've been on the down low from my kind for 100 centuries **(A.N/ her kind is immortal.)** And I don't want to have to explain to them that I told a lot of vampires of my secret. They might just kill me for not finishing...so here goes nothing.

"Bella?" Edward asked, acting curious and anxious for the rest.

"Ok. Well. When my kind first came here, we all had come from heaven. We were sent to this new world because we had to create the forests, weather, and creatures. Well when we came, another group came from the- underworld. We started a war, but we then made a treaty, to share the world. I was in the front with my mother, she was god's wife. And they said that they would follow their rules and asked to shake hands with my mother. She....put out her hand.....and ....." oh god I cant do this.

Edward began to walk towards me and wiped a tear from my face. "Bella you don't have to do this if its to hard."

"Yes she does! That little bitch KILLED MY WIFE! Now finish before I kill you!!!" Alec screamed.

"Its ok, I want to finish. Well when my mother shook hands with them, they cut her with a knife...filled with poison. They then turned to me and told me that they wanted me. At that time I did not know what they were talking about, but when they killed all of my people, leaving me for last, they told me everything. Apparently, my mom was not my mom. We angels have magic like a witch, except not as powerful. They told me that their master died, and I was next to the thrown. So I excepted, and when I got there......they were different then the stories described them, they were worst. Their powers were like angels, invisibility, magic but not as strong as a witches' or warlock's, but they also had the powers of their two creations, vampires and werewolves. My dad was one of these men, so I had the same powers, but my mom, my real mom. She was a witch, one of the most powerful. So I was very powerful. I began to warm up to the life style of the men.

"until the Torri came."


	5. Chapter 4

Ok more story for yah! Love all of my fellow readers. Remember to read my other story and review. If you have a facebook, then tell me your name and I will try to find you to be friends. My name in facebook is Julia Anne Walker. K hope u like it.

_the Last Chapter_

"_Until the Torri came."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"The Torri were a powerful group constiting around 12 to 13 aprassers. **(A.N/ mad this up, thats what bella is but you will she wahy she is diff.) **That's what I am. Aprassers are creatures that have every power in the whole world and universe and are indestructible, like you guys but we cant die no matter what. When they came they told me the truth, that this devils that told me that I was what they were, were just lying to stop me from knowing what I really was.....see..there is this prophecy that when a women aprasser was born, they would be killed because they could not be trusted, they were more powerful.** (A.N/ power to da women. Hahaha)** except for one. My mother knew that I would be an aprasser, but could not bear to kill me. So she gave me to god. He looked afer me, until I was 18 years old, then he would not be able to keep me a secret anymore. When the Torri heard about me, they were furious. As soon as I heard what was my future, I ran. I was in thousands of wars, even the one Jasper was in but I wiped out his memory because he was against me, so I left any remaining with no memory of me. And the reason im so different is because I was cursed by a warlock. He was very powerful, then I still trusted people, barley. So when he asked me to help him, I obliged. I brought his luggage to his cart and turned around, not only to find that he had his wand out. I asked him why he had his wand out and all he said was, 'I want to repay you for your help.' so he took my palm and stuck out his wand. 'Al la cantra. Soma na mone. Curse for a curse.' when he said those words, the sky began to darken. Our hands were glowing and he was shaking. There was no were to run, but I tired anyway. When I was about to get out of his grasp, there was pain. So much more pain then when your becoming a vampire. I was out for ten days. He told me that the curse he had given me was the curse of alian."

"What's the curse of alian?" Alice asked.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it, but im sure Aro knows."

"Why would Aro know, he was just as curious about your curse as we were?" Edward asked.

"Well he had forgotten, for a reason. I wiped his memory when the change was done. But me telling him this story has probably reminded him of our past, and his."

'Wait, you knew him? But how could you-he was....."

"Yes, Aro was the man of the curse, and look know Aro. You could have been me. Your curse was one of power, not weakness. It takes a century for the powers to finally settle in. If only you had been more patient."

"Thank you. Now that I know that, I order you to give back the curse." Aro comanded. Like that will happen.

"No, I will not give it back, like you said, after I gotten the curse, I would not be able to give it back."

"Then I will have you. Dead or alive."

Do you like it? Plz review. Updating my other story soon to. And plz review that one 2. Thanks! Luv yah!


	6. Chapter 5

OMG IM SOOOOO SORRY 4 TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT ITS ALMOST SUMMER, WHICH MEANS THAT ME AND MY FELLOW 7TH GRADERS HAVE LIKE 10 E.O.C'S (END OF COURSE EXAMS.) K HOPE U LIKE IT!

LAST CHAPTER

"_Then I will have you. Dead or alive."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5

BPOV

"Over my ashes Aro. Bella has done nothing wrong, you are the one to blame for all of this so why don't you just let us leave in peace?" Edward stated. Again, perfect.

"Oh nieve Edward. You do know that everything that came out of her mouth about me is a lie-"

"NO ITS NOT. Edward don't believe him hes just-" god I cant believe Aro sometimes. Does he really think that turning Edward against me would help him capture me, but I couldn't stand to know Edward was mad at me, hunting me, so I defended myself.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. She has been going against the rules of her people for 100's of years. She's an outlaw. She probably only hung with your coven for protection. But as bella puts it she does not need any."

That's going to cost him. Two firm hands then grasped my shoulders. I turned around and saw maricus and another vampire holding me down. 4 other vampires also held Edward and Alice down. This is not going to be good. Hopefully they r just trying to punish me and don't want Edward or Alice to interfere. _Don't hurt them plz!_

"And as a powerful coven, we punish all that disobey rules. And because the Torri have not been able to find you all these years. I will do the honors." from behind him he pulled out a box that was deeply carved, designs that only the royal aprssars use. What was this? And then he pulled out a short pole that has the same symbols, color of a dark red and brown. (A.N/ I cant really describe the weapon but if u watch legend of the seeker, the thing that the mord siffs use, That's it.) Wait that looks a lot like a..... I widened my eyes. It was a nissin. (A.N/ thats not the real name but I forget it.)

Aro must have luved my expression. " bella remeber this? I bet you do. People banned this instrument long ago, apparlently they think its to powerful and crude. But if your so powerful, then you'll be strong enough to handle it right?" not waiting for my answer, he pressed the rounded end to my side and I screamed. I have not seen or used one in over 200 yrs. I looked over to Edward and Alice. Edward had a pained expression on his beauitful face, and Alice was probaly seeing this for the second time.

Aro was now pressing it harder into my side when they came.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

how do u like it? Hope u guys have a great summer. Don't worry, if u r. I will update as soon as I kan. K? Review plz! :) 3 u guys!


	7. author note very important read

Hey sorry for the wait but im just a busy bee this summer.

But I have new ideas and I cant really get into this story anymore.

But if u have an account then u can finish the story.

I give u guys full permission to take the idea. Just not any others of mine.

Sorry.

=)


	8. Chapter 8

hey so i realised this story never got finish by anyone else, and since i'm writing again i'll try and finish this story for you guys! I'm sorry about the earlier chapters having bad spelling grammars and such but its too hard to go back and finish all them so the better writing can just start now i guess.

Chapter 6

i was withering in pain from the touch of the nissin, this device was used many centuries ago, during the dark ages in europe to get answers out of people. i'm surprised aro even has one, i was informed all those years ago that they were distroyed. aro then took the nissin off of my side and replanted it into the back of my neck. i sat up in pain, searching edward's eye for help, but he was being held back by demetrius. alice was up to no good i could tell, there was something in her eyes that made me feel like all this wasn't anything new to her, what was really going on here?

"now little isabella, have you had enough or do you still want to be stubborn and not give me what was writfully mine in the first place?" aro took the nissin of my neck, but still held it ready for me if i revolted.

"aro now please leave me and my family alone. or you will regret what you are doing!" as i screamed this out, it felt like all the wind was knocked out at me at the sight of aro's expression. he backed up from me a bit and stood tall. as he looked down at me i saw many emotions run through his eyes in a mili second, hurt, anger, fear, but then finally he started to humorlessly laugh at me. it chilled me to no end as i though of all the million things he could be planning right now. if edward and alice weren't here i would be done with all this and kill them all, i was more than capable to do so. however, i didn't want to scare them off, and killing the whole volturi would only bringg attention to my self, and the torri would find me again.

"dear, dear bella. you speak of a family to back you up, when in fact you don't have anyone. the cullen know what you are now and they no longer feel guilty for you as they did before. did you think they loved you dear bella? they believed you were human and felt pity for you and your obssession towards them." aro began to slowly pace around me. this couldn't be true, the cullens and edward loved me, i could read their emotions. "now, now don't go and try to convince yourself that they loved you, what i say is true. isn't that right alice?"

i turned over to where my best friend was standing. she glared at aro for a second, not saying anything, and then she began to smile and looked down at me. however, this smile was not at all geniune, it made me want to crawl into my skin and protect myself from her devious look.

"why of course, who would be dull enough to love a human such as bella. not even the humans in forks could stand her, it took everything i had not to kill her so i could finally handle myself once again. now that she is infact a traitor and is not human, this is going to be fun killing her now so that me and my family can live in peace with out her annoying puppy love following us." alice began to glare at me while laughing cruely about killing me.

"now bella," i turned back toward aro, not being able to wrap my head around this, "whats it going to be death or stay here and do what i comand you to do."


End file.
